


Showing Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Sirius Black, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has a pleasant surprise for Sirius when he gets home from work.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Showing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sirius Black Fest 2020! Thank you so much to my beta for looking this over. Any lingering mistakes are my own.
> 
> Prompt: She shows Sirius how she feels about him.
> 
> Disclaimer: This creation is based on characters and situations from the Harry Potter universe.No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended.

Sirius entered his home, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, with a tired sigh escaping his lips. It had been an exceedingly difficult day at the Ministry, and he was beyond happy to finally be home. He had tried to leave the office earlier, in fact, but of course, paperwork got in the way. Kicking off his boots in the doorway, he then threw his robes on the coat rack and headed towards the kitchen, where the smell of something delicious was wafting from. 

“Sirius, is that you?” Hermione called out.

Just the sound of her voice put a smile on his face. “Yeah, just got home!” he said in response, coming into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw she was bent over in front of the oven taking something out, her arse in the air.

“Perfect timing!” she exclaimed, turning around with a dish in her hand. “The Shepard’s Pie is finished.” She brought it to the table, which she had already set. There was even a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice on the table. “I hope you’re hungry.” Her cheeks were flushed.

Sirius crossed the room and pulled her into his arms as soon as her hands were free. He kissed her tenderly, enjoying the way she moaned in response. “You are incredible,” he murmured against her lips before kissing her once more. 

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly. “Come on, I’m sure you’re starving.” 

At that moment, his stomach chose to grumble. Grinning, he sat down and watched as Hermione served them both portions. “What brought this on?” he asked as he watched her.

Hermione shrugged. “Just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Well, I appreciate that,” Sirius murmured. “Robbards was driving me nuts today… I’m sure Harry would say the same.”

“Yeah, last I heard from Harry, he had ripped into him about misfiling a form.” Hermione shook her head. “He’s getting too old to run the Department… He needs to retire.”

Sirius nodded in agreement. “You’re telling me.” Taking a bite of dinner, he nearly moaned. “Delicious,” he said, looking at her in appreciation.

Hermione beamed. “I’m glad.” The two of them ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

Once he finished, Sirius let out a pleased sigh before he pushed back from the table, about to get up to take care of the dishes when Hermione’s word made him pause.

"You look tense, love," Hermione said, putting down her glass of wine. 

Sirius looked at her, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Just tired from work, if I’m being honest.”

"No, you really look tenser than usual," Hermione said, standing up, "Here, love, let me help you." She wore a wicked look in her eye as she came behind him.

"Hermione..." he began to protest, but he knew it was hopeless. When Hermione set her mind to something, Sirius knew he wouldn’t be able to change it. His witch was a headstrong one, a fact that he both loved and loathed at times. Her hands were surprisingly firm when they fell on his shoulders, and she pushed him back down to sit in the chair.

“Relax,” Hermione whispered in his ear. She loved to rub his shoulders, and because she did it so frequently, she had it down to a science. Hermione knew where all of Sirius’s knots and kinks and soft spots were located. She got to work, and it wasn't long before Sirius felt like a puddle of goo in the chair. "Hermione," he said slowly, groaning, "you give the best back rubs, kitten."

Hermione stepped in front of him and grinned, slowly dropping to her knees. 

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked, his breath catching. 

“What does it look like?” she teased, running her hands along his thighs.

“Right here? Right now?” he asked in disbelief. The thought turned him on, but he worried that someone would arrive through the Floo and interrupt them.

“Is that all right?” Hermione asked, looking up at him with a pleading expression. “I really want to taste you.”

Her words nearly undid him, and he nodded, unable to speak. He watched, his gaze lustful, as Hermione began to undo his trousers. Hermione was teasing in her movements as she lowered his pants and trousers. 

“Look at how tense you are, love, you need to relax,” she murmured, running her hands up and down his thighs. “My sweet, sweet, Auror. Do you know how much I appreciate you? Should I show you just how much you mean to me?” 

“Yessss,” Sirius groaned, sighing in pleasure as Hermione grasped his cock.

“Like that, do you?” Hermione teased, the gleam in her eye showing him that she knew just how much he liked it.

“Yes,” Sirius gasped as she stroked him. Already, he was hard and aching under her touch.

Hermione worked his cock from the base before leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth. Sirius groaned, reaching down and tangling his hands into Hermione’s hair. He loved grabbing and pulling her curls, something that he knew she loved just as much.

Sirius watched Hermione hungrily. The sight of his cock disappearing into Hermione’s mouth was enough to drive him wild with want. He groaned, already feeling like he was close to coming.

The moans and groans that Sirius made were enough to spur Hermione on. She licked the underneath of Sirius’s cock, just the way she knew her longtime lover liked it. Her hands caressed Sirius’s sac as she peered up at her grey-eyed wizard. “You look so beautiful when you’re in pleasure like this,” Hermione purred. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing you this way.” She stroked him slowly as she watched him.

Sirius licked his lips hungrily. “Hermione,” he groaned, his control slipping. “Please, keep sucking me.”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione said cheekily before she resumed sucking his cock. She licked and sucked, moaning softly as she did so. Wanting Sirius to come, Hermione took his cock all the way into her mouth and sucked hard. 

“Shite, kitten, that’s it,” Sirius hissed, tensing in the chair before he finally snapped. “I’m going to come!” 

Hermione took Sirius deep once more, gagging slightly when Sirius finally came. She swallowed Sirius’s come eagerly, like it was the best dessert, lapping and sucking his cock.

When Sirius had finished, he released his tough grip on Hermione’s hair. “Hermione,” he murmured lovingly. He looked at her, silently thanking the fates that such an amazing witch had been brought into his life.

Hermione pulled away with a smirk, licking her lips teasingly. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the tip of Sirius’s cock, wanting more. “There, I love this look of bliss on you much more than that stressed out look.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Sirius said, laying his head back against his chair. “That was fucking amazing. Thank you so much, kitten.”

Hermione stood, brushing the dust from her knees. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” she said. “Feel a little less stressed?”

“Much better.” Sirius stood, pulling up his pants and trousers. “You’re amazing,” Sirius murmured, wrapping his arms around Hermione. “I love you,” he said softly.

Hermione smiled up at him warmly. “I love you, too, Sirius.” She kissed Sirius lightly. 

Sirius deepened the kiss, uncaring that he could taste himself on her lips. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. I’m in the mood to return the favour.” Before she realised it, he swooped her up into his arms and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, eager to spend the night between her luscious legs. 

To her utter delight, he did just that.


End file.
